gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghoul Grumps
Ghoul Grumps is a Halloween-themed spin-off of Game Grumps that began on October 25, 2013, hosted by Arin and Danny. Their monster aliases named Frankenraptor and BLEHnny. Theme lyrics Arin: Hey I'm ghoul Danny: BLEEEEEEH! Both: And we're the Ghoul Grumps! Secret Messages 2013 At the end of each of the intro clips, a secret message is played backward, which is different every time. *Goosebumps HorrorLand: Arin: "Bananas are delicious." *Cities on Flame: Danny: "God dammit, Ross!" *Slinking in the Kitchen: Arin: "I'm into some weird butt stuff." *EXtreme Excitement: Danny: "Get outta here!" *Tentacle Trouble: Arin: "Mycaruba!" / Danny: "Dun-nu-nu-nuuuu!..." *I Believe in You: Arin: "I wish I could go back to pooping regularly!" *New Kid: Danny: "Do you guys like football? I kinda like football..." *This is Boss: Arin: "I take my pan-seared salmon medium well!" *Special Delivery: Danny: "Barry says the things I'm saying here are getting too long. Do you think so? Like, comment, and subscribe!" *Wall of Spear : Danny: "Oh hey, how's it going?" *Finale (Maniac Mansion): Danny: "Inky was the best ghost in Pacman!"/Arin: "No he wasn't!" *Where's the Wolf: Arin: "Aaaaand weeeee're theeee gruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumps!"/Danny: "Nailed it!" (laughter) *The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt: Arin: (loud mumbling sounds) "Oh, you thought I was gonna say something? *Finale (Castlevania: Dracula X): Danny: "This is what a fart sounds like backwards!" (farts) 2014 *Give Me a Sign!: Arin: "One, two, three, I've gotta go pee!" * Air Burgers: Danny: "My favorite color is potato!" * Clear the Room!: Danny (singing): "Barry what's it like to eat lots of dicks? Maybe you could tell me? I'm asking for a friend." * Horrible Ninjas: Arin: "No mayonaise please. I'm allergic to white people!" * Droppin' Pearls: Danny: "Everything sounds scary when it's backwards! NNG!" * Shaggy Time!: Arin (rapping): "He's a real cool, real cool Radical Rex! He's a real cool Radical Rex!" Danny (singing): "Radical Rex!" * Can't Be Tamed: Danny: "Four score and seven years ago, in order to form a more perfect union, our forefathers touched my diiiiiick!" * Werewolf: The Last Warrior: Arin:'' "Game Grumps fun fact: I actually /have/ peed in Dan's tea." Danny: ''"...what?" * Ghost in the Sack: Arin: "My father wanted to name me Roger!" * Life and Gun: Danny: "Looking at horns makes me purple. Seriously!" * Bamboozled: Danny: "'Butts' said backwards is 'tubs!'" * Aliens Exist: Danny: "The best class in Dungeons and Dragons is cleric!" * Goofy Ghosts: Arin: " Yllem sra oui! ... It's 'You are smelly' backwards." * Silent Hill: Play Novel: Arin: "The color purple makes me horny. No joke! No joke. Okay." 2015 * PARTY UP IN HERE: Danny: "Are you playing this backwards?" * Killing Time: Arin: "Call up your best friend. Tell them how much they mean to you. They'll really appreciate it." Danny: "Satan is Lord!" * A Dangerous Pickle: Arin: "Once upon a time I stuck a carrot in my butt! And it was good!" * Frankly Embarrassing: Danny: "The state's called Wyoming? I say 'Why-not-oming!' Nyahahahahaha *fart noise*" * Tough as Nails: Arin: "What do you mean you don't know how to repair electronic toothbrushes? Aaah!" * Everything's Broken!: Danny: "They call me, 'El Chupacabra.' That's Spanish for, 'The Chupacabra.'" Arin: *giggles* Games 2013 *Goosebumps HorrorLand (One-Off) *Castlevania: Dracula X (7 episodes; Complete) *Maniac Mansion (5 episodes; Complete) *The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt (One-Off) 2014 *Luigi's Mansion (Episodes 1-7; Continued in Game Grumps) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (3 episodes; Quit) *Werewolf: The Last Warrior (One-Off) * Alien 3 (2 episodes; Quit) *Silent Hill: Play Novel (One-Off) 2015 * Deadly Creatures (3 episodes) * Dead Rising (3 episodes) Category:Series Category:Holiday-Themed Series